Midwest to Middle Earth
by Laurellyn Turner
Summary: Two best friends from the midwest, USA, find themselves caught in a dangerous adventure in one of the most famous fantasy lands of all time.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
I haven't seen daylight for what seems like a life age. Trapped in this desolate hole in the ground, wherever it may be. I wonder how long it will take for me to die. Too weak to move, I must simply lie here, contemplating my demise. Will this sickness take me: this fever burning holes through my being? Will the cold get me? Will I freeze into solid ice, embedded deep in the earth? Will I starve? Will I die of thirst? I don't know, but I hope it comes quickly. The pain is intense as another coughing fit takes hold of me, threatening to rip me in two. How long ago was it that I sat on my comfortable bed back home, complaining about my homework? How I wish that I could be working on Trigonometry right at this moment. After all, now that I think about it, I was doing just that not more than a week and a half ago. My mind is beginning to wander to the day it happened. It all started December 19th, a Friday.  
  
* * * * * * * 


	2. Everything's in Order

Chapter One: Everything's in Order  
  
"Jo!" Devin called as she ran down the hallway. Devin was a slight girl with beautiful, long brown wavy hair, warm brown eyes, and a very unique smile. Her voice was loud and prominent above the roar in the crowded hallway. The bell had just rung, announcing that there was to be no more school for just over two weeks. Christmas break had arrived. "Jo Lydia Delsner, wait up!" I stopped in my tracks.  
"Sorry Devin. Didn't hear you." I apologized. Devin's face was flushed. "I can't wait until tomorrow!" she shrieked breathlessly. I joined in her enthusiasm, for the very next morning, we were to board a plane that would take us to Florida, where a cruise ship awaited us. We were to spend the next two weeks cruising the Bahamas and other islands in those waters. The best part of the trip lied in the fact that there was to be no chaperones accompanying us on the cruise. It was going to be one hell of a Christmas break! "So we're still on for tonight?" I asked. We had decided earlier that Devin would spend the evening at my house so we could get all of our homework out of the way so that we wouldn't have to worry about it during the trip. "Yup," she said. "I'll run home and get my bags and I'll meet you at your place around five." "Sounds good," I said. "See you then!" As she went down the stairs to her locker, I jogged down the hallway to mine, calling greetings to my other friends and classmates, wishing them a very merry Christmas. I rounded the corner and nearly ran head on into Seth. He was in the next grade down, a junior. He was a cool guy, who liked the same kinds of movies and stuff as I did. We got along well, but rarely ever saw each other, mainly due to the fact that we didn't share any classes. "Hey, Jo," he said. "What are you doing over break? I have to spend the whole time with my boring family." "If that's what you'll be up to, I don't want to tell you what I'm doing!" I told him. "I'll send you a post card!" He smiled. "Alright then! Have fun." I waved as I walked the few extra steps to my locker. "I will! See you in two weeks!" I twirled my combination into my lock and pulled the locker open. It was a cluttered mess. I really do have to clean this one of these days. I thought. I pulled my Trig and Spanish books from the bottom of my locker, then stood to dig my Spanish dictionary and Literature text from the top shelf. Lastly, I pulled on my jacket and scarf and wrenched my lunch box and purse from the pile and slammed the door shut. I twirled my keys around my forefinger as I walked down the long hallway to the rear doors of the school, by which my car was parked. I hopped down the stairs to find my sister standing there with a group of her friends. She was in Seth's class, but not exactly in his group of friends. To tell you the truth, I think she despised him. "Hey, Erin, I don't have to take you home today, do I?" I asked her. "No. I'm going home with Cassidy." "Are you spending the night?" "Yeah. I'll be home around noon. See you later." she said. "No you won't," I reminded her. "My flight leaves at eleven." "Oh, yeah. I'll see you in a few weeks, then." "Yeah, see ya," I called as I continued down the hall to the doors. When I reached the end of the long hallway, now flooded with students, ready to escape, I turned right down the short side hall that led past the music and art department and exited out the side doors. Freedom! I thought. I slid on the ice across the parking lot to my little blue car and climbed in, cranking the heat and the radio simultaneously. As I drove home, a trip which lasted four minutes at most, I couldn't help but smile at the fact that the very next day, Devin and I would be enjoying ninety plus degree weather and everyone else we knew would be stuck in this frozen icecap. 


End file.
